Dezeele Zephyrs
|height= |weight= |gender= Male |family= unnamed parents unnamed older brothers |affiliation= UNSF BAHRAM (24-story path) |job= UNSF Inspection Chief BAHRAM scientist (24-story path) |frame= HarutMarut |current= Deceased |love= |eva= |jva= |appearance= Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars}}Dezeele Zephyrs (デジール・ゼフィルス Dejīru Zefirusu) is a primary antagonist of Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Appearance and Personality Zephyrs appears as a middle-aged man with square glasses and graying hair. In personality, however, Zephyrs suffers from a long-running superiority complex, stemming from his desire to be recognized by his parents and to be better than his brothers. He has a tendency to look down on others, but will not tolerate others doing the same to him. He is self-centered and feels no guilt for all the suffering he has caused in his career. As a result of his birth, both into a poor family and as the youngest of that family, he harbors a resentment toward all people who are rewarded with money and opportunity despite a profound lack of talent. This resentment caused him to turn his talents toward getting ahead at all costs. Zephyrs's sole drive is towards glory and fame, enough to want to be more recognized and better than Rikoah Hardiman. To this end, he kidnapped Martian children and experimented on them to produce the ultimate Frame-Runner combination. Even after betraying the UNSF and joining BAHRAM, he does not take up BAHRAM's ideals and only cooperates with them to finish Ifrit. While he does seem to acknowledge the existence of a God, he finds God cruel and hence believes cruelty to be acceptable and emotional restraints to be useless, in the manner of one living out the idea of natural selection to its fullest. Pharsti hints that he suffered from Metatron poisoning, which drove him to more desperate measures as the story progresses. Synopsis Background Zephyrs was born to a poverty-stricken household as the youngest child. This birth would largely influence Zephyrs outlook on life in the future. After gaining success as a scientist, Zephyrs quickly moved up the hierarchy to his current position as Lab Supervisor. At one point, Zephyrs engineered an "accident" that killed the parents of Vale and Pharsti Shatner. He subsequently took custody of the two, among many other children, most of whom were abandoned by impoverished parents, and involved them in his experiments to perfect the IDO Mindflow System. Zephyrs secretly tests and builds Testament and Iblis as part of the Animus project. It is known that all subjects numbered in the 470's in his experiments were done to research the Organic Implant Model Metatron Communicator, related to the aforementioned Mindflow System. Later UNSF Career It is revealed that Zephyrs planned to transport the new model Animus to his laboratory in Hellespontos, but Ares Enduwa's interference forced him to activate Plan 261, in which the destruction of the Bonaparte III is passed off as a Martian terrorist assault, with the help of UNSF officials such as Ned Noachim and Bolozof Velasgo. BIS endeavors to find the files that incriminate him in order to bring him to justice. While the files are not located in the base of the Ryan Corporation, the Mars Angels pick up on the files elsewhere, delivering them to BIS depending on whether or not BIS defeats them in a "race" to destroy more fighters. 25-Story Path If these files are found in the good ending path, General Jaeger orders Zephyrs to step down, and Johnny Irving confesses to Zephyrs's crimes, but Zephyrs shoots them both and escapes via the HarutMarut in order to attack the TV station owned by Yukito's father. He is soon stopped by BIS, but activates the self-binder on Ares and escapes. Zephyrs later makes appearances in HarutMarut again, having escaped from the hospital where he was detained, and uses built-in commands to control Myona Alderan to attack the party with Nerokerubina and the unmanned Orbital Frames she commands. However, Zephyrs is stopped again by the party, and if defeated first, will detonate his frame and kill himself. 24-Story Ending Path If these files are not found, Zephyrs manages to hold onto his position in the UNSF for a little longer, but General Jaeger's investigation forces him to shoot both him and Johnny Irving, and be recruited by Lance Jimmer into BAHRAM. Zephyrs would later ambush Cage Midwell near BIS's headquarters when the latter decides to return. However, he is defeated once more and is forced to retreat. After Ned's death, Zephyrs reflects on his loss for a moment before attempting to size up Jimmer. Jimmer pulls a gun on him and Zephyrs calls Bolozof for assistance, but is betrayed by his former subordinate, who takes more interest in following Jimmer. Zephyrs is, however, saved by Ares, and he uses this opportunity to wire Ares to the improved HarutMarut. He also places the orphans from Pandora Frettum into the Ifrit's as pilots, both to deter BIS's actions and to effectively function the OF's. It should be noted, however, that the Ifrit's that incorporated the child pilots are less accurate than the unmanned variety. However, this is revealed to be part of Ares's plan to kill him in the LEV's explosion when it fails, as Ares was neither able to kill him directly nor commit suicide by virtue of his experimentation. Gallery Zephyrs2.png Zephyrs3.png Zephyrs4.png Zephyrs CharaRef1.png Zephyrs CharaRef2.png Zephyrs CharaRef3.png Zephyrs CharaRef4.png Zephyrs CharaRef5.png Zephyrs CharaRef6.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub